There have been developments in storing and transmitting information via capacitive coupling between electronic cards and electronic devices with touchscreens. Information transmits from the card to the electronic device when the card is placed in contact with the touchscreen.
New methods and apparatus that store and transmit information via capacitive coupling will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.